You Chaught me a camp rock Story
by Frozentink
Summary: Mitchie and Shane were best freind s until him and his 2 brothers Nate and Jason s band connect 3 took off now what happend s 5 years later when 3 certain boys pop s back into Mitchie s life? Summary is kinda bad the story is great though give it a chance Please thanks guys :) give me a chance please :)
1. Chapter 1

Camp Rock-You Caught Me-Chapter 1 Kids

Mitchie`s Pov

Shane was my best freind since i was 1 and he still was. Our moms used to go to school together and when they had their own kids they would always set up playdates for us. And well we just clicked we were best friends. When i turned 11 the mom`s and boys celebrated with Were leaving that night Because there band Connect 3 was taking off and were going to get signed and move. I was very upset but I was okay.  
We were sitting around bored. Shane and his two other brothers were here there names were Jason and Nate they were like brothers to me. Jason was 15 and Nate was 11 and Shane Just turnt 13.  
Jason: Who else is bored?

Shane: Yea Jason is right lets play a game or something Mitchie: okay What about truth or dare?  
Nate: yea sure what about you guys?  
Shane: errr..Sure i guess it is your Birthday Mitch

Jason: Yea okay Oh look a Bird is on the window seal

That was Jason for you alway`s completely lost with what we were doing the boys think he was dropped on his head as a baby one too many times. He for some reason also loved birds i don`t know why i agree with the boys on that one.  
Nate: Okay Birthday girl goes first

Mitchie: Jason Truth or dare?  
Jason: Oh umm truth

Mitchie: your no fun hmmm do you have a crush on someone in school?  
Jason: Err...umm.. Yea Shane Truth or dare

Shane: Dare cause im so the daredevil of the family * He replied saracastically *  
Mitchie:*giggles*  
Jason: okay hmmm i know the perfect day mwhahaha

Shane: Jason just say it already

Jason: Give michie a kiss

Mitchie: * stops giggling and blushes mad* Umm i don`t think that a good dare Jason

Shane: * Blushes and glares at Jason* Yea Jason

Jason: Hey * throws hands in the air* there were no limits or rules

Shane: Err...* Leans foward to Michie*  
Mitchie: *Leans in and closes the gap between them*  
Shane:* Breaks kiss and Blushes crazy and sends Jason a death glare and holds michies hand*  
Nate: umm lets go eat some cake

All: Yea

Later that night me and Shane were on my porch while the boys were inside playing a game on my wii. We were still holding hands too and i was leaning on Shanes sholulder.  
Shane: Mitch you look tired

Mitchie: I feel tired to * she mumbled *  
Shane: Mitch just close your eyes

Mitchie: No you will be leaving tonight i can`t

Shane: Mitch look me in the eyes *Mitche looks into his eyes* I will never leave you i will always be in you heart

Mitchie: Thanks Shane and about that dare earlier

Shane: Yea..umm...err i hope it was okay for you first kiss

Michie: no i enjoyed it im going to miss you alot Shane

Shane: Mee to Mich me to

Denise ( The boys mom): Boys say bye we need to leave

I said good bye to Nate and Jason.  
Shane: Dont cry Michie i promise i will never forget you Mitch and i need to say this michie i have loved you all my life and i know we are young but i always will i have always been to shy to admit it and just thought it would ruin our frendship if i ever see you agian when we are older I promise my feelings will never change i love you so so so much i am going to miss you alot. * Shane was crying now *  
Michie: I Love you too ill miss you * i managed to get out *  
Denise: Come on boys we will miss you both

Shane: Bye Mitch

Mitchie: Bye shane love you for and always i will miss you

Shane: love you forever and always i will miss you more And with that said they were gone my two brother like friends and the love of my life now the biggest band known and little did i know i would see him again.


	2. Chap-2 You Caught me- not you

Camp Rock-You Caught me- Chapter 2 Enjoy the chapter guys :) :) :) ;) :D XP XD oh i do not own the song fix a heart by demi i do not own ANYHTING but the story line got it Disclamer: If i owned anything there would be a camp rock 3 by now and the jones brothes would still be together a girl can still dream right?

No ones pov

It was 5 years later she never heard from the Grays again her mom would talk with their Mom every once in a while but the boys never even botherd to email her! she was not happy but she still loved and missed them sadly the Shane she knew had gone and was now a bratty over dramatic popstar who would date a new girl every week mitchie was getting a little depressed but not enough to get her to down. Of her first love and first first kiss was moving on who would not be depressed?

Connie( Michies Mom: Michie up last day of school

Michie: Coming

Michie got up and got dressed and starting writing a new song in her song book Lyrics ( Fix A heart By Demi Lovato NOT MY SONG I OWN NONE OF THE LYRICS AT ALL!)  
It`s Probably what`s best for you i

only want the best for you and if im

not the best then your stuck i tried sabbitige

and i eneded up with wounds to bind like your pouring salt in my

cuts And i just ran out of band aids i dont even no where to start cause you

can bandage the damage you never really can fix a heart

She finished the first verse happy with what she wrote and went down stairs and her mom had already fixed food.

Connie: Sweetheart i know you want to go to that camp this year but there is something i need to tell you

Mitchie: What is it mom?

Connie: The boys are coming back this summer the record label was fed up with Shane`s attitude and are sending him here for the summer they need some where to stay-

Mitchie cut her off

Mitchie: WHAT AHHH YAY YES YES YES THANK YOU THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH MOM EVEN BETTER I GET TO SEE THEM but Shane`s changed

Connie: And that is where you come in Denise and me think you can change him

Mitchie: Woah um mom have you seen HIM he is the most DIVA HEADED POPSTAR OUT THERE

Connie: well hate to say this but you need to go DONT tell anyone connect 3 is here * michie nodded * go oh and they will be here when you get back.

Mitchie was a slight fan but they were friends and she was not like a teenage girl that would stare and drool over them she just liked their only told her friend Ella and Caitlyn she met Caitlyn last year at camp rock and a few other girls and boys ( Camp rock DID not happen but i wanted Caitiyn in there so Shane has not seen Mich then since she was twelve got it? got it moving on)

Ella and Catliyn were coming over for a sleepover that night her mom did not mind them knowing or coming over they were very close family freinds too.  
Caitlyn: can`t wait for tonight

Mitchie: Me either Ella: it is going to be awesome

Mitchie: I still cant belive it is going to be 1 years since i fist meet you Caity

Caitlyn: I know it is awesome

Ella: Not to mention connect 3

Mitchie: Guys they probably don`t even think of me

Ella: i bet it takes one day for Mitchie and Shane to get together

Mitchie: Haha very funny now i am going to go bye guys see you later

both: Bye Mitchie was about to go in and noticed the limo parked by her house this will be one intresting summer she thought. And opened the door queitly and noticed the boys all sitting in the couch and waching T.V exept for of course Shane She was about to go upstairs when Jason caught her.

Jason: MICH

Mitchie: Jason Nate* she ran up and hugged them*

Nate: Finally all together again

Mitchie: Yep i missed you guys

Both: us too

Mitchie: I think a over dramatic popstar is missing

Nate: Wow you caught on quick to what hes become

Mitchie: Yea i know i do

Nate: Well anyway i think he is upstaris some where maybe in your room?  
Mitchie: Oh Joy just what i need

Nate: Calm down Calm down dont get too exited * He smirked*

Mitchie: Well now it is my turn i need to go upstairs and get something be back soon oh and if the doorbell rings just say Mitchie will be down in a minute Nate: Okay?

Michie: Im having my freinds come over for our frendiversery

Nate: Aww cute now go before Shane does something he should not

Michie: Okay?  
Michie got upstairs and sure enough he was in her room but thankfully did not find her song book she went in her room not sure what to do.  
Shane: MICHIE

Michie: SHANE * They both hugged *  
After they finshed their hug Shane broke the akward silence.  
Shane: it sure has been awhile

Michie: Yea Shane i have a question

Shane: Anything

Michie: What happend to you?

Ohhhh cliffy eh not really any way agian I DONT OWN THE SONG OR CAMP ROCK OR ANYTHNG BUT THE PLOT got it people? kepesh kepeshi will update soon oh and what do you think should happen next hmm? oh agian the song is Fix a Heart by the one and only Demi Lavoto XD i probably spelled Wrong XP sorry just a little tired it is like what i dunno what 1:30 AM here i was bored so decided to write the next chapter sorry for misspelling if i did just tired BTW i wrote this in like 20 minutes NOT that long i have a very good imagination Lol So i will update tommrow Hopefully Lol Enjoy


	3. Chap-3 You Caught me- true love

You Caught Me-3-CampRock

Sorry I have not updated in forever but here it goes

Disclamer: There would be a camp rock 3 and the Jones brothers would be here a girl can dream right? 

Michie: What happened to you?

Shane: what do you mean?

Michie: What happened to that 13 year old boy I loved who is now a over dramatic drama queen big headed popstar?

Shane: I-after we left I I just was not the same without you and the girls you see on tv i just was trying to find love again but they were all using me I was happy to find out I was seeing my true love again

Michie: *blushes* I missed you

Shane: I missed you to *looks in her eyes*

Michie: *looks in his eyes*

Shane: *Kisses her*

*Knock Knock* They stopped kissing.

Michie: Come in

Connie: Dinner is done guys come on

Michie: Be there in a sec

Connie: okay hurry up

Shane: Mich I know you probably don't love me or like me anymore but I will always love you

Michie: Shane I do still love you I don`t care how long ago it was when we last saw each other

Shane: I know it is sudden but michie will you be my girlfriend

Michie: Yes I will I love you so much Shane

Shane: I love you to mich so mich

They walked down stairs hand in hand. Nate and Jason noticed so did Connie they all smiled. But Steve Michies dad he loved Shane when he was younger and was upset because Michie was broken hearted when he left

Shane: Mrs. Torres Mr. Torres I would like permission to date your daughter

Connie: Shane call me Connie and you have my blessing

Steve: Mine as well but break her heart and you won`t have the pretty boy face understood

Shane: u-und-der-s-stood

Michie stifled a laugh. After dinner they were all in Michies room.

Shane: I think your dad hates me

Michie: He just does not want to let me go

Just then she heard the doorbell.

Michie: That must be Catliyn and Sirrea

Shane: Who?

Michie: My friends now I will be right back popstar

Shane: *cough cough Rockstar cough cough*

Michie: *Opens Door* Hey guys

Catliyn: Hey

Sirrea: Hia

Michie: Come in lets go to my room oh the boys are in there just so you know

Catliyn: Do I need to mess preety boys face up hmm?

Michie: Acally no he kinda asked me to be his girlfriend

Sirrea: OMJ (Oh My Jones) SEROISLY?!

Catliyn: Told ya

Michie: *enters room with girls* girls This is Nate my good friend and Jason also my good friend and Shane my boyfriend

Catliyn: Hia

Sirrea: Hello

Catliyn: Now Shane preety boy you break Michies heart again and you wont have a heart now more got it?

Shane: uh ye yea

Michie: Okay lets play a game or something

Okay next chapter will be the games they play I hope you guys liked reading it I loved typing it 3


	4. Chap-4 You Caught me- Dads and pictures

You caught me-4

Hey guys long time no see XD well im back lets move on to the story k?

Michie: What game`s?

Catliyn: Monoply

Michie: No we played that last time

Catilyn: *huff* Fine

Michie: * Rolls Eyes* Lets play sorry

Sirrea: fine by me what about you boys?

Boys: Agreed

Michie: then it is settled

After the 3rd time of Michie winning they all gave up and decided on waching a movie. They finally picked a movie they decided on a kid movie though ( XD I just randomly picked it) Earth To Echo.

After that Michie And Shane were the only ones left up Everyone else was asleep but them.

They were there Michie in Shane`s arms on her bed.

Michie: I am so tired but can`t sleep Uhhh

Shane: * Laugh * Mee too babe

Michie: Well im going to bed good night

Shane: okay night

He was about to get up but Michie pulled him back down.

Michie: Stay

Shane: Okay but if you mom and dad kills me it won`t be my fault you won`t have a boyfriend anymore

Michie: My mom won`t but my dad might but not my mom

Shane: Your dad does not like me no more does he?

Michie: Nope but he will live he knows I am happy

Shane: I hope he don`t kill me

Michie: He trust me you not so much

Shane: I hope he gets used to me

Michie: He will now go to sleep

Shane: alright love you

Michie: Love you to

And with thatthy fell asleep little did they know michies mom Connie was standing there with her camera. She took a picture and left the room with a smile on her face at how much her daughter was growing up.

-Sorry I have not update for a while but I have been reading a lot for more ideas PLUSSSS I have a idea for a new story so hahno need to be mad at me Lol enjoy this I will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, sorry I have not updated in forever. The laptop I used decided it did not want to charge no more so I had to steal a different one heheh. ALSO I have gotten help who I am going to say thank you once again to the one and only x . MissWhitneyBex . x Ty Ty so so much I really would love more people to read or someone please review. I know I am not the greatest but I try my best and I love writing it is "who I am" haha I quoted Nick Jonas Lol love that song love ya Nick haha okay I am trying to figure out what couples to put in here I am doing Smitchie hahah who would have none Jk Jk and Naitlyn cause there my second fave camp rock pairing I kinda want ella for jella but I also like sierra and Jason -_- hmm I will figure it out you tell me who you want how about that? Either jella or sierra and Jason XP I don`t know there couple name I want to give another big thanks to x . MissWhitneyBex . x again THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH XP XP XP well that's all for now on with the story XoXo

….

Shane woke up with a grin across his face. He was holding Mitchie's waist and she was snuggled in his chest. He started playing with her hair deep in thought.

Shane's POV

Man do I wish I could wake up like this everyday. She looks so peaceful I don't know what I would do without her. I hope her dad gets used to me. I am so glad to be back. I just hope there won't be a lot of drama this summer...

I looked over where her night stand was and saw a yellow looking book that said 'Mitchie's songs' on it. Huh, I wonder what's inside it.

Mitchie's POV

I started to wake up and noticed that Shane was gone and my songbook had disappeared. Someone was going to pay! And it won't be cute either! I think I know just who took it to. Only one word. NATE. Of course it must be him. When I get my hands on him I'll-

Just then Nate walked in, a yellow book in his hand. MY BOOK.

"Mitch, looking for this?" he asked waving the book in front of me.

"Nate, give it back." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He caved and gave me my song book back.

"Fine." he said with a smirk. Hmm what's that about? He also took off running. Okay weird, anyone?

I then looked in it and found a sticky note where I had written 'For Mitchie's eyes only'. The note said:

_Love you, Mitch. Oh and did I forget to mention that I showed the songs to Shane...? Guess so..._

_Oh and you might want to change the note now, because it's for more than just Mitchie's eyes now. Love ya!_

Oh that little popstar thinks he is getting away with this, well he is SO WRONG! Hmm and I know just who to ask for help... Caitlyn. Ha, not so smart now are we Nate? I'm telling you she is the devil when it comes to revenge. And I will get Sierra to help of course.

I got up and took a shower then changed into new clothes. I put on a aqua T-shirt that said 'live breath smile' and some capris with hearts on them. I was walking down the stairs when I bumped into Nate.

"Finally up I see." he said with a chuckle.

"Yes and I would keep one eye open when I go to sleep, if I were you." I said with a look of revenge in my eyes.

"Oh no! I'm SO SCARED!" Is he really getting sarcastic with me? Oh you just wait my friend or bro... Me and Nate have a brother and sister type thing.

"Good, because you should be." I said with a smirk.

With that I continued down the stairs and saw Shane on the couch. Jason on a seat by the window and the girls at the table. My mom was cooking breakfast. Time to go plan my revenge.

"Caity, I need your help. You too Si." I said with a evil smile.

"What may I do for you Misss. Mitchie Torres I'm guessing this must have to do with Nate having your song book this morning?" she asked. Oh good she was already catching on.

"Yep and I want REVENGE!" I said with a evil glint in my eyes.

"In that case, you came to the right place." Caitlyn smiled.

She said that we should paint his nails hot pink and straighten his put makeup on him and take a pic of our finished product. I agreed so did Sirerra. We were laughing evilly when Shane walked in.

"Do I really want to know?"He sighed, staring at us.

"Nope. Morning popstar!" I walked up and pecked his cheek. He grinned.

"By the way, you have some really good songs." He then gave me a kiss and picked me up. I screamed and hit his back.

"SHANE PUT ME DOWN!" I said between giggling and whacking his back. Oh now his hair will be curly and be just like Nate's. Mwuahahaha, his fault.

"Fine..." He gave in. Yes I am free.

"Aw love you too, popstar and thanks. But don't think I am gonna sing for you guys or get a record label to sign me just cause you've seen them." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aww, come on Mitch! Please, at least let us hear you sing." He asked, giving me puppy eyes.

"In your dreams popstar."I said with a giggle.

"OK, I will just have to dream about you. All the time..." He said with a wink. Great now I'm blushing. Gosh...

"You stalker perv, you." I said sitting on his lap and hiding my face in his shirt.

"Well you said it!" He said. I got a feeling that it was going to be a very long day.

…

Alright there ya guys go ;) I hope you enjoyed it please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the next chapter of you caught me again my co-writer and editer ;) is x . MissWhitneyBex . x thank you again :D ;) I really think the last chapter was really good I love the end ha :D anyway to the story.**

…

Mitchie's pov

We were all currently eating breakfast I was sitting between Caitlyn and Shane. Speaking of Shane I was also getting revenge on him. We were doing the same but curling his hair instead of straightening it. After he made the comment the made me blush it was time to eat. So here we are now.

"So what are we going to do today?" Nate asked.

"Well I am getting revenge on two certain boys who drove me insane this morning." I commented while smirking.

"What I could not help it! I mean your song book was sitting there calling my name." Really Nate? You're going with that excuse?

"Yeah..., sure it was." Si was trying to hide a laugh at the way my mom was curiously looking at all of us.

"Do I want to even know?" My mom asked she asked.

"Nate stole my song book this morning and showed Shane so I am getting payback on him." I Said.

"Okay so why Shane?" I blushed again. Man that boy was getting some bad payback.

"Well Shane picked me up this morning and would not put me down and asked me to sing for them I said in your dreams and he made a smart comment" I said while Caitlyn looked me in the eyes with a you-better-tell-me-later look on her face I nodded.

"Okay but guys I would be careful because I don't want to know what would happen if Caity is on this play because last time she did something, Mitchie had been dunked in the pool when Caity got revenge." My mom said and Nate and Shane looked at each other worried like while me and Caity giggled evily.

After that we decided to go swimming. Me, Caitlyn, and Sirerra went to go get changed. Caitlyn had a black bikini with neon green spots and the bottoms were the same and had ties to the side. Sirerra had on a purple one piece that had black polka dots on it. I had on a aqua bikini that had flowers on the top piece and on the bottoms had a ocean wave on them and said surf. Mine were not tied mine looked like it had a gold chain on the sides. We put towels over our bathing suits and went to where the boys were. We took our towels off and I saw Shane staring at me so I blushed and looked at Caitlyn who Nate was also staring at. Jason was lost in his own little world while Sierra was reading a book and sitting in a beach chair.

"Like what you see?" Caitlyn asked Nate who looked away and blushed. I was lifted off my feet by Shane.

"Put me down Shane!" I said between giggling and hitting his back. Just like this morning but soon I felt water and came up to see a smirking Shane. He threw me in, oh it was on.

"Help me out please." I said he took my hand and I pulled and while Caitlyn who was now behind him pushed him. He then landed in the pool.

"That was evil Torres." Shane said when he came up.

"I could say the same Gray." I said

Then it hit me... a water balloon. Everyone was now running around my backyard throwing water balloons and squirting each other with water guns. We all gave out soon we were now looking up at the clouds I was resting my head on Shane's chest and his arm was around my waist. Nate was by Caitlyn she was resting her head on his shoulder. Sierra was on my laptop looking at her emails. Jason was bird waching. I then heard a scream.

"I GOT IN!" Sierra screamed. Everyone looked at her curiously I then remembered that Sierra had wanted to go to a summer camp in Japan.

"REALLY?!" Same tone as her.

"Yes..." She said kind of sad? Hmm…

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yea I guess I don't want to leave though I will miss you guys too much..." We hugged her.

It was getting late so we said our good byes to Sierra. She had to leave early to get her flight. I was crying I had known Sierra ever since Shane left, we were like sisters same for Caitlyn but I met her a two years ago. So it was hard to say good bye but hey she was coming back after summer. The boys were taking showers while me and Caitlyn stayed in our room planning when to get the boys tonight. We told my mom and she just shook her head and said be careful. My dad just laughed and told us good luck.

"So when are we getting them back tonight?" I asked I could not wait.

"Well about after a twenty minutes after they go to sleep to be safe." I nodded then the boys walked in.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Shane asked oh if only he knew….

"We could play some board games again and then turn a movie on." Caitlyn suggested. The boys agreed. We went down stairs to get snacks and drinks.

"Mitchie, put this in the drinks and is some sleeping meds that will make them go to sleep faster." I nodded knowing Shane would wait for me to be asleep to go to sleep.

"Back." We said as we got back about an hour later the boys were becoming sleepy.

"Guys I am getting tired can we just go to bed?" Shane asked. Yes this is our chance we nodded and they went to the guest room cause and Caitlyn said go unless they would like to hear us talk about girl problems. They left with horrified looks on there face. The plan was working so far after about twenty minutes we walked in their room with everything and started putting on the make up once I started putting on lipstick though I was blushing furiously.

"Mhmm Mitchie" Shane mumbled in his sleep. That boy has some serous issues. What can I say they're teenage boys.

We finished and went back to the room after we took pictures of our masterpiece. We finally fell asleep. Man was Shane going to kill me in the morning.

…

**There you guys go I was laughing as I wrote the end I can't wait to see what happens on the morning ;) ha well we just have to wait and see ;) hehe thanks again x . MissWhitneyBex . x :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here is the next chapter :D enjoy it I might be busy this week please review once again THANK YOU x. MissWhitneyBex .x :D No I will not stop saying thank you XD enjoy the chapter.**

**NO I don`t own camp rock oh do I wish I did though haha**

**…**

Mitchie`s Pov

I woke up to the sound of Shane and Nate screaming mine and Caitlyn's names. I knew that would happen that's why me and Caitlyn are hiding in my closet.

"Well that was a wakeup call." I said yawning.

"We should have known this was coming. Shh I can hear footsteps" Sure enough she was right.

"Mitchie, come out wherever you are!" Shane said this can't be good.

"Did you find them?" Nate asked.

"No. You?" Shane asked also.

"Nope, or you would have heard Caity being splashed in the pool." Oh no this is NOT GOOD.

"Same trust me, they will regret this." I heard them walking off, oh thank goodness.

Shane's Pov

The first thing I know when I woke up was I had hot pink nails and Nate had makeup on and his hair was straight. I went up and looked in the mirror and my hair was curly with bright pink blush and red lip gloss. Then I heard Nate getting up.

"Dude have you seen yourself?" Nate asked. Oh if he knew what he looked like.

"Yeah, the question is have you?" I asked he looked in the mirror and turned wide eyed.

"MITCHIE!" Me and Nate screamed at the same time.

I heard giggling and me and Nate went to the living room Jason burst out into laughter while Steve and Connie shook their heads.

"Connie, do you know where the girls went?" I asked.

"No, I don't. Sorry about them; they really got you guys back." Connie said.

"Can we dunk them in the pool?" Nate asked Connie laughed.

"Yes sure, but you need to find them. First check Mitchie's closet, they normally hide there." I knew I heard them in there.

"Okay, thanks Connie." I said, while running upstairs. I heard the girls' door locked.

"you have got to be kidding me."

Mitchie`s Pov

We locked the door my own mom sold me out to them ding dong heads.

"You have got to be kidding me" I heard Shane say

"let`s hope he don`t break the door down" Caitlyn said we laughed.

"Yea let`s hope he don`t" I heard footsteps he was coming.

"Let us in NOW Mitchie" Shane said.

"No I think I'm going to take a nap popstar" I said grinning.

"Fine have it your way we are getting in one way or another so you can do this the easy or hard way" Shane said on no.

"Okay night popstar" I said while Caitlyn laughed at us.

"Fine Mitchie you asked for it" I walked to my bed and laydown till I heard the door being unlocked that is not good at ALL. The it opened to reveal a smirking Shane but he took the makeup and nail polish off so did Nate who grabbed Caitlyn while she protested.

"I think you forgotten I am 18 and have tricks up my sleeve" Shane said picking me up walking downstairs as I protested. Then opened the door where the pool was this was not good.

"Shane please put me down I am begging you" I said.

"Okay" It was that easy? Just then I was being dropped into the pool and the boys locked me and Caitlyn out the house.

"Are you kidding me?" Caitlyn asked

"Well the idiots forgot about the spare house key i`m sure" I said as we got out the pool.

"Oh what now looking for this oh yeah those idiots as you said who are your boyfriend`s took it" Shane said waving the key on the other side of the door smirking

"Shane let us in or no more kisses" I said with equal smirk.

"Okay right after we read your song book" Shane said.

"No Shane I am not kidding don`t" I said hitting the door.

"Oh come on babe please" Shane said I just remembered where I hid it in one of my draws in my dresser I know they would not look there.

"Shane I will sing one of my songs if you just let me in please" I said.

"Fine but if you don`t you will regret it" Shane said unlocking the door.

"Thank you" I said He smiled and kissed me.

"Love you Popstar but don`t touch my song book got it or no kisses" I said.

"Fine" Shane said as Caitlyn went upstairs.

"I will sing later till then we are going to the mall" I said me and Caitlyn decided to drag the guys out and make them go shopping with us.

"Hello Mitchie I am Shane Gray and to top it off we are connect 3 and I don`t feel like being ran over by fan`s today" Shane said

"So where sunglasses and a hat plus you and Nate`s hair is still like it was this morning oh by the way we got a picture of you guys so don`t go and we will post them on the internet Popstar" I said my and Caitlyn decided that if we needed to we would post the pictures if needed.

"FINE only because you go pictures and I'm not having my ego ruined" Shane said.

"Yea sure you and you big fat ego" I said

"Oh you love it" Shane said

"Yea sure I love you big fat ego and sarcastic attitude well anyways I need to go change out of the clothes" I said He smirked

"Should not have put makeup on us" Shane said

"whatever" I said going upstairs where I found Caitlyn already changed out of her wet clothes.

"I can`t believe they threw us in the pool" Caitlyn said

"Yea I know" We got ready while the boys put on a costume.

"Let`s go bye love you mom and dad" I said

We got in the car and headed to the mall I saw a car in the parking lot that looked familiar. My Ex this can`t be good. 5 weeks Before Shane came back I had a boyfriend but it ended right after he said it was a dare to see if I would date him. I was upset for weeks I got a bad feeling as we went in Shane could tell to.

"You okay?" Shane asked.

"Yea" I said and Caitlyn knew why she saw the car.

"Where to first" I asked as we headed in.

"Food" all three boys said.

"Guys really?" I asked

"Mitchie were guys so yes really" Nate said.

"Fine lets go" As we walked to the food court I saw him Kevin my Ex and he saw me and started walking over.

"Caitlyn come here boys stay" I said and Caitlyn followed me to the restrooms.

"Caitlyn he is here what do I do I haven't told Shane yet about what happened what should I do?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe we should go" Caitlyn said

"No I don't want to leave just because of someone who lied to me" I said looking down slightly teary eyed. He also hit me once that's where I drew the line. I knew if Shane found out it would not be good.

"You need to tell Shane I know let's just hope he don't kill the idiot" I laughed.

"Okay let's go we just need to make sure he stays away" I said.

"Okay come on" Caitlyn said. We went out back to where we were sitting. My eyes were slightly puffy from getting teary eyed Shane noticed and squeezed my hand he was holding.

"You sure you are okay?" Shane asked

"Guys can me and Shane go and talk?" I asked

"Yea go ahead" Caitlyn said. Me and Shane walked off holding hands.

"What`s wrong Mitch?" He asked sounding worried.

"Shane there is something you should know" I said he looked very worried.

"What is it baby" Shane asked

"Shane did you see that guy walking over to us earlier?" I asked he nodded looking slightly angry. So I gave his hand a squeeze and started to talk again.

"Shane he was my ex we went to school together and I was known as the outcast so was Si and Caitlyn but he was popular he was dared to ask me out we went out for two months and after that he said it had been a dare and so I called him a jerk and he hit me ever since then I have been trying to stay away from him it was about a month before you came back we broke up please don't be mad I did not tell you I just did not even feel like talking about it but I don't like him at all I hardly did when we dated my heart belongs to you not him at all Shane please forgive me" I said and looked down he looked at me and lifted my chin up.

"Mitchie it was not your fault that guy was a jerk and I am not mad at you I would never be don`t you forget that I love you and only you and I know you do too but I might just kill him if he ever does anything else" he said as we looked onto each other's eyes he started leaning in I closed the gap between us and we kissed I heard someone clear there throat so I pulled away.

"Sorry to break the moment but we are in public and I want to shop so let's go" Caitlyn said.

"Let's go" I said graving Shane`s hand he smiled.

We went shopping for about an hour and went back home without interfering with Kevin. When we got home we all went up to my room. I was so glad that I told Shane hopefully nothing will come between us I am so happy he is here for me when I need him.

…

Okay horrible place to end but this chapter is longer then most so don't go there hehe once again thank you so so much x. MissWhitneyBex .x oh and did anyone see the choice awards Nick hosted? My favorite part was when Nick`s "Grandma" Called haha good acting Joe :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay WOW HUGE THANK YOU TO x. MissWhitneyBex .x If it were not for her I would probably not be able to get reviews! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! Thank you for the reviews also and the favorites and that crap! I am thinking of doing another story but not about camp rock DON'T HATE ME! What if I did a story about R5? If you don't know who they are look them up cause you have been hiding under a ROCK! I am also giving a update more often cause soon I won't be able to cause I am going on a to Florida Panama City in May I think? But I am going to shut my trap now and get on to the story :D**

**Ps. Check out the song falling for you by R5 it is the song I am currently listening to over and over again ha oh and if you see the R5 movie TELL ME HOW IT WAS! Now on to reviews!**

**Angelfairy25: Thank you so much you my first reviewer CONGRATS :D**

…..

Mitchie`s Pov

After we got home my mom made dinner we are currently sitting in my room. Caitlyn parents went out on a vacation for the week to mountains. I feel so bad for Caitlyn so she is staying here. I was kind of bored.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Caitlyn said.

"I agree BUT we have to have rules I mean that." I said.

"Agreed so no kissing or anything like that deal?" Caitlyn said.

"Okay deal." I said. I was about to start when I saw Shane smirking. Oh gosh what now?

"Wait, before we start Mitchie promised to sing us a song." Shane said.

"Fine smarty pants. Caity get you laptop out." I said. His grin started getting wider.

"Better than being stupid." Shane said. **(when anybody calls my dad smarty pants he says that Lol)**

"Whatever." I said as Caity got her laptop.

"Fix A Heart."** Demi Lovato. I DON'T OWN! I already said I don't own! I don't own the others either!**

_**It's probably what's best for you**_

_**I only want the best for you**_

_**And if I'm not the best then you're stuck**_

_**I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind**_

_**Like you're pouring salt in my cuts**_

_**And I just ran out of band-aids**_

_**I don't even know where to start**_

_**'Cause you can bandage the damage**_

_**You never really can fix a heart**_

_**Even though I know what's wrong**_

_**How could I be so sure**_

_**If you never say what you feel, feel**_

_**I must have held your hand so tight**_

_**You didn't have the will to fight**_

_**I guess you needed more time to heal**_

_**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**_

_**I don't even know where to start**_

_**'Cause you can bandage the damage**_

_**You never really can fix a heart**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You must be a miracle worker**_

_**Swearing up and down**_

_**You can fix what's been broken, yeah**_

_**Please don't get my hopes up**_

_**No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?**_

_**It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts**_

_**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**_

_**I don't even know where to start**_

_**'Cause you can bandage the damage**_

_**You never really can fix a heart**_

_**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**_

_**I don't even know where to start**_

_**'Cause you can bandage the damage**_

_**You never really can fix a heart**_

_**Oh no, no, no**_

_**You never really can fix a heart**_

_**Oh no, no, no**_

_**You never really can fix a heart**_

_**Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**You never really can fix my heart**_

I finished singing and the boys mouths dropped. I smirked. Let's see if Connect 3 can do better, shall we?

"Beat that let's have a sing off I dare ya." I said smirking.

"Fine we will. Come on, guys." Shane said

"Goodnight And Goodbye." **Jonas Brothers**

_**This has been no walk in the park**_

_**I feel like we have fallen apart**_

_**Open up your eyes girl and see**_

_**How wonderful this love could be**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**It's a roller coaster ride we're on**_

_**So say goodbye 'cause**_

_**I won't be back again**_

_**Up and down**_

_**You're all around**_

_**Say goodnight and goodbye**_

_**Lala la la la lalalala**_

_**You say you didn't mean to break**_

_**My heart but girl you did, I'm over it**_

_**Adieu to you and all your games**_

_**And all your crazy friends**_

_**This is the end**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**It's a roller coaster ride we're on**_

_**So say goodbye**_

_**'cause I won't be back again**_

_**Up and down**_

_**You're all around**_

_**Say goodnight and goodbye**_

_**Lala la la la lalalala**_

_**Well girl, I'm sorry for disappointing you**_

_**But I'm done**_

_**With being up and down and pushed around**_

_**No more**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**It's a roller coaster ride we're on**_

_**So say goodbye**_

_**'cause I won't be back again**_

_**Up and down**_

_**You're all around**_

_**Say goodnight and goodbye**_

_**Hold on tight**_

_**it's a roller coaster ride we're on**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**'cause I won't be back again**_

_**Up and down**_

_**You're all around**_

_**Say goodnight and goodbye**_

This will shut them up.

"Caity, we did Got Dynamite right?" I asked

"Yes we sure as heck did." She said. The guys looked at us weirdly. Okay, time to kick Connect 3's butts.

"Got Dynamite." **(Demi Lovato)**

_**I can't take your hand and**_

_**Lead you to the water**_

_**I can't make you feel what you don't feel**_

_**But you know you wanna**_

_**Find out how to crack me**_

_**Log in try to hack me**_

_**Underneath the surface**_

_**There's so much you need to know**_

_**And you might feel like you're drowning**_

_**But that's what I need to let go**_

_**Tell me what you got to break down the walls**_

_**You just might need dynamite**_

_**Tell me what you got to break down the walls**_

_**Kick senseless, my defenses**_

_**Tell me what you're gonna do**_

_**I need you to light the fuse**_

_**Tell me what you got to break down the walls**_

_**You just might need dynamite**_

_**Got dynamite?**_

_**Got dynamite?**_

_**I can't paint this picture**_

_**Just so you can hang it**_

_**I can't wait for you to understand**_

_**If you just don't get it**_

_**Find out how to crack me**_

_**Log in try to hack me**_

_**Underneath the surface**_

_**There's so much you need to know**_

_**And you might feel like you're drowning**_

_**But that's what I need to let go**_

_**Tell me what you got to break down the walls**_

_**You just might need dynamite**_

_**Tell me what you got to break down the walls**_

_**Kick senseless, my defenses**_

_**Tell me what you're gonna do**_

_**I need you to light the fuse**_

_**Tell me what you got to break down the walls**_

_**You just might need dynamite**_

_**When the walls come crashing down**_

_**I hope you're standing right in front of me**_

_**Where my past lies all around**_

_**'Cause all you need to save me is to intervene**_

_**And make the walls come crashing down**_

_**Got got dynamite**_

_**Tell me what you got to break down the walls**_

_**You just might need dynamite**_

_**Tell me what you got to break down the walls**_

_**Kick senseless, my defenses**_

_**Tell me what you're gonna do**_

_**I need you to light the fuse**_

_**Tell me what you got to break down the walls**_

_**You just might need dynamite**_

_**Got dynamite?**_

_**Got dynamite?**_

_**Got dynamite?**_

_**Got dynamite?**_

Soon me and Shane decided to go against each other for our last round. He was first.

"Just In Love" **Joe Jonas**

_**I love a girl in a whole another language**_

_**People look at us strange**_

_**Don't understand us.**_

_**They try to change it**_

_**I try to tell her don't change**_

_**We talk love and they say it sounds crazy**_

_**But love's even more wild when you're angry**_

_**Don't understand why you wanna change it**_

_**Girl, listen to me!**_

_**Girl, you're just running from the truth**_

_**And I'm scared of losing you.**_

_**You are worth too much to lose**_

_**Baby if you're still confused**_

_**Girl, I'm just in love with you**_

_**Girl, I'm just in love with you**_

_**No other words to use**_

_**I'm just in love with you**_

_**I'm just in love with you**_

_**When I tell you "I would never leave you"**_

_**Do you hear what I say?**_

_**Don't understand you**_

_**You say you need time**_

_**But you've been calling all day.**_

_**We talk love and they say it sounds crazy**_

_**Love's even more wild when you're angry**_

_**I don't understand why you wanna change it**_

_**Girl, listen to me!**_

_**Girl, you're just running from the truth**_

_**And I'm scared of losing you.**_

_**You are worth to much to lose, oh baby**_

_**Baby, if you're still confused**_

_**Girl I'm just in love with you**_

_**(Do you hear what I say?)**_

_**That I'm just in love with you**_

_**(Can nobody change it?)**_

_**No other words to use**_

_**(I love you baby!)**_

_**I'm just in love with you**_

_**I'm just in love with you**_

_**Oh...**_

_**Never knew what we have**_

_**They don't understand**_

_**Words are just a waste of time**_

_**We know this is real.**_

_**And I know how you feel**_

_**When you put your hand in mine**_

_**Girl I'm just in love with you**_

_**Girl I'm just in love with you**_

_**No other words to use**_

_**I'm just in love with you**_

_**(Let me say it again, let me say it again)**_

_**I'm just in love with you**_

_**(Just in love, just in love)**_

_**I'm just in love with you.**_

The guys put up their score boards. They had all 8s, well Caitlyn had a 6.

"Fine my turn." I said as he smirked and tossed me the mic.

"Heart Attack."

**(originally by Demi Lovato)**

_**Never put my love out on the line**_

_**Never said yes to the right guy**_

_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_

_**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**_

_**When I don't care**_

_**I can play him like a Ken doll**_

_**Won't do my hair**_

_**Then make him bounce like a basketball**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Paint my nails and wear high heels**_

_**Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never break a sweat for the other guys**_

_**When you come around I get paralyzed**_

_**And every time I try to be myself**_

_**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**Brings more trouble than it all is worth**_

_**I gasp for air**_

_**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Paint my nails and wear perfume**_

_**For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**The feelings got lost in my lungs**_

_**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**_

_**And there's no one else to blame**_

_**So scared I'll take off and run**_

_**I'm flying too close to the sun**_

_**And I'll burst into flames**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Heart attack...**_

Everyone jaws dropped and they gave me a 10. I think Shane's eyes almost popped out his head. I just giggled.

"Well Mitchie, you won this time but you will NOT next time." Shane said.

"Sure, popstar, sure" I said smirking. That was so much fun can't wait till next time so I can kick his butt.

…..

_**Okay I know it is basically just singing but I wanted to do something fun this chapter :D and this fit! Also Shane does NOT look like Joe Jonas in that video Just in love AT ALL he looks like he did in the first camp rock. No offence I just don`t really like that video or how he was then :/ *hides* Don't be hating on me Lol but it was his choice to change not mine XD I enjoyed him on the kids choice awards and did you think when Nick said the Jonas brothers' Jonas brother when he said something about 1D that might have been a hint they were getting back together PLEASE PLEASE BE Lol I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review fave and read my other stories and tell me if I should do R5 fanfic also HAPPY EASTER! This is me will be updated soon to sorry for the wait I almost ended up in the hospital I will tell you why in this is me ;) I Hope you enjoyed I will Shut up now :D**_


	9. Alert READ

hey guys if you want me too update review and i will the more reviews the faster i update 


	10. Please read this is announcement! READ!

**Announcement**

**I am not blackmailing to get reviews I was serious I am not sure if people still read these stories, because Camp Rock is sadly not as popular as it once was! It sucks but there is another reason I have not been updating. I will explain because someone thought I was blackmailing which I am NOT! I am not trying to take advantage of anyone either or waste your time! **

**Recently I have been getting a lot of hate, in school and Online. I am dealing with a lot right now… No I am not saying what that is personal! Unless I know you well enough is the only way I will tell you! Also I am currently having family Issues! If you all thought I was some child trying to type and get attention you were wrong! I am not a child I am not revealing my age either! I suggest the people who think I am blackmailing back off I have done nothing to you!**

**Now since that is done! I am probably going to continue writing on here and on my watt pad account (Frozentink is the user) I do update more on watt pad but there are different reasons why! It is because I just enjoy writing those stories more! I love writing these but the ones on watt pad are what I am trying to stay focused on right now! Also A ton has happened these past few months, So I am trying my best to keep updating! **

**These past few months and this is a stupid excuse! I know! But also one of my friends and I were talking about the Jonas brothers and she said that she heard a rumor Nick regretted being in the band! Granted it is ABOSULTELY KNOWN OF MY BUSSINES! I don't even talk gossip crap or get into people's personal lives! I was upset though when I heard this, granted it was a RUMOR PEOPLE! God! For those of you that WANT to get in my personal life or anyone else's don't it is WRONG! But anyway I got somewhat upset Because The Jonas brother's music helped me through a lot when I was younger! Now R5 does if you have not heard of them look them up!**

**No one will ever replace the Jo Bros but R5 has helped me through recent event's I was not going through at the time because of my age! So I suggest you shut up if you thought that I was using R5 to replace them! CAUSE I AM NOT! But when My friend told me the rumor it did make me upset, Because that was a big part in his life and I bet he would agree! But I got over it quick why? Because of the HUGE change the Jonas brother's made in their music! I supported and still do support them though so don't think that crap!**

**Another thing, I don't act my age alright! Age is freaking over rated! Age is also just a number! If you don't believe that then please get off my profile alright! NO I am not going to add Language in here, unless it is not that bad, You must be thinking on my freaking god she is a twelve year old, well WHO THE FREAK CARES HOW OLD I AM I DON'T GIVE TWO FREAKING WHAT'S ABOUT MY AGE! I am not a idiot I know that age is a serious matter but like I said before! AGE IS JUST A NUMBER! GOD PEOPLE! **

**Now don't like what you see no offence but get the CRAP off my profile thank you very much! **

**I might be a girl but I stand up for myself, I don't give a crap about who you are! Heck I would stand up to freaking R5 and the Jonas brothers if I had to! I am a tomboy whether you think it or not I will kick someone's but if I have too! **

**Now I am done with my rant but if I see another freaking comment like I did, I will blow up and be gone, Alright you have no idea what is happening in my life there for you have no right to judge me and say I am black mailing and that kinda crap! **

**Now good bye I will update when I have time and when people start to actually give a crap!**


	11. Chapter 9

**OKAY I AM BACK! Hey guys I am back! It might be kind of short it is late here, but I know I need to post an update because you have all wanted one! So here **

**Mitchie's pov….**

I woke up and felt to strong arms around me, I turned over to see Shane asleep. I kissed him to wake him up, he started to kiss back. I pulled back, he smiled.

"Good Morning beautiful, sleep well?" Shane smiled.

"Hi and yes." I said.

"I liked the way you woke me up." Shane winked, I blushed crimson.

"Haha thanks!" I said.

Soon we walked down stairs and smelled food. After eating we, all decided to go to the movies we all saw some scary movie. I had my head in Shane's chest half the time. When we got home it was three thirty, we were all sitting in the living room talking. When one question came up,

"Mitchie why can't we try and get you singed to a record label hmm?" Nate asked.

" Because I just, I- I can't!" I ran upstairs teary eyed, The real reason was that everyone at school called me horrible at singing. They even said that I was not pretty enough to be a singer. Shane came running upstairs.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Shane I just I can't!" I sobbed into his chest, while he just rubbed circles on my back.

"Hey, it is okay if you don't want to talk about it, I am here for you though okay?" I just nodded

"It's just everyone at school would say things about me not being able to sing."

"Mitchie you are one of the greatest singers I have ever heard, okay? Don't let know one tell you different."

"Okay." I slightly smiled through my tears. Even when I cry he puts a smile on my face.

"Hey lets go walk in the park okay?" He asked, I said yes, while he went down stairs to tell everyone we were going.

At the park we just laid down, in peace. After a while we went back and it started to rain. Shane stopped and kissed me in the rain, I kissed back and heard a clicking noise. I just ignored it. I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face.

**Okay I know it is short but I could not think of nothing then I remembered Shane and Mitch did not go public yet haha so next chapter prepare for DRAMA! XD I hope I can get back into writing these story's cause I love camp rock. Please check out my watt pad I am thinking of posting the story's on there also. My profile name is the same Frozentink like always **** oh and the story's I have on there right now are R5 ones of you like them there is also more information about me on watt pad if you want to know me better! Well bye for now I will be updating by the way I am not giving up! ;) Never give up!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Okay here is the next chapter! I would appreciate if more people would review maybe..? BUT I was just asking I am not saying I won't update! Cause I will! Just asking XD who saw the Rdma's? I did AHH Jk Jk I don't fan girl Lol I wrote the song so please don't use is without permission from me! I know it is pretty bad but I try my best! For you R5Family people has anyone noticed Rocky being down? I have I hope he is okay he and Riker are my favorites **_**not like that though! **_**Okay I must admit I kind of like Rocky the best but, I am not a Rocky's girl I am a **_**lone wolf XD**_** anyway **** Here you go guys!**

**Mitchie's pov….**

I woke up and saw a note on my pillow,

_Hey beautiful _

_Sorry I was not there when you woke up I had a meeting with are management for Connect 3. Be back later have a great day _

_Love you ;)_

_Shane 3 _

I smiled I wonder what the meeting is about. I wonder Since they were gone I pulled out my song book and started writing in my song book and soon I had a song, I start singing,

"_Heart break" By: Gabby (My nickname!) _

**when we first met it was love at first sight come so far,**

**and drifted apart, Left my heart out in the rain and cold of the storm,**

**When you said you loved me were you being honest? **

**Or even think to say sorry for leaving me out here? **

**I guess not cause not I am left to pick up the pieces of my broken heart! **

**(yeahhh) **

**Just like a heart break heart shattered in a million pieces on the ground!**

**(yeahhh) **

**So now I am left to pick up the pieces of this heart, heart, heart break!**

**(Heart break) **

**Yeah left to pick up the pieces of this heart, heart ,heart break!**

**Thought I got over you like you were old news, **

**Thought we could have lasted babe why break my heart?**

**Then again your heart can play tricks on you,**

**Maybe as time goes by my broken heart will just go away, go away!**

**Do I ever cross your mind? **

**Cause babe you do mine! **

**I guess not cause not I am left to pick up the pieces of my broken heart! **

**(yeahhh) **

**Just like a heart break heart shattered in a million pieces on the ground!**

**(yeahhh) **

**So now I am left to pick up the pieces of this heart, heart, heart break!**

**(Heart break) **

**Yeah left to pick up the pieces of this heart, heart ,heart break!**

**Maybe you moved on**

**Maybe I fell to hard **

**Cause not I am on the ground from the fall**

**With this heart break! **

**(I know horrible XD)**

I heard clapping behind me, I saw, My parent's, Connect 3, and my best friend! I blushed and was a little take back that they heard that.

"Mitch that was awesome!" Caitlyn said happily

"Yes you do awesome!" Nate said, Jason nodded.

"Baby that was amazing you were great!" Shane said, Before I could blink I was being lifted off the ground and spun around. He put me down we stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Now, We have some news…" Nate said.

"Yea I know, MY FREAKING BEST FRIEND IS FAMOUS!" Caitlyn exclaimed! I looked at her strangely. She pulled out a magazine. Headline, Shane's new Girlfriend..? Or has his attitude not changed? There was a picture from yesterday of us kissing in the rain! I started crying Shane pulled me in his chest. The other's left the room. Shane sat us down on the bed and let me pic my head in his chest and cry. He stroked my hair gently.

"Shh babygirl it will be okay I promise." He said, I still cried not as much but still cried, One thought on my mind,

_What if the fans hate me?_

**Don't kill me *Hides under rock* XD ROCKY :D r5 joke Sorry, Anyway I have gotten back into writing this so I am going to continue with this one and my other I probably will not update the same say though I might do a schedule I don't know but any way hope you enjoyed plz review, they are appreciated ;) Well G'night it is 4:20 AM HERE XD**


	13. PLEASE READ, I AM SO FREAKING SORRY!

**Okay guys I am so freaking sorry! I feel ashamed for not updating in forever so to make it up to you, I am going to start writing on here again and updating, I have been going through a really rough patch lately and am so sorry for not updating, If you guys checked my watt pad out it obviously shows I'm fine, I just have not posted it there, that is yet….. Thankfully though I am doing a lot better now than before, thank you guys for the support I really needed it, So I am going to make a schedule here soon of when I am going to update on here, because it gives me time to wright a few chapters and gives you guys a cliff hanger, Again I am so freaking sorry!**

**I also lost progress on the story, I had a bunch of chapters typed up and, sadly it was on another laptop the got broke, So I am so very sorry for not being active! I have been busy with my watt pad but I am NOT leaving, I will start writing and get a schedule out soon. The schedule will be out with the next chapter, it should be posted soon! If anyone has a question please feel free to send me a message on here or through watt pad, Also I have a Kik you may message me on, my profile name is Frozentink, and my 'profile' pic is of R5's new tour pic! It should have the member's and say, sometime last night, on it I am pretty sure anyway, Anyway again I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! For not being active, but have no fear I am still on here ;) CX **

**TO: My wonderful followers you could say,**

**From: The author you probably do not like at the moment, Frozentink.**

**XD **


	14. Schedule and Authors Note, READ!

**Okay I am going on vacation! For a week to Florida from this Sunday to Saturday! So I will not be updating! But I promise when I get back I will, like I have said before I am so sorry for not updating! But I am coming back I have a lot of ideas, I had writers block but have finally gotten over it! Anyways I will be back to write in about a week there is the schedule below,**

**_Monday_\- You caught me**

**_Tuesday_\- This is me!**

**_Wednesday-_ One shot!**

**_Thursday_\- Random! **

**_Friday_\- R5 imagines**

**_Saturday_\- Off day**

**_Sunday_\- Get story's ready to post! **

**This will start in the next 2 weeks! I promise I just need time okay? So while I am on vacation I will not be updating Fanfiction or wattpad! I promise I will try my best to comitte to the schedule, but you need to remember I can't be rushed! **


End file.
